The Biophysics facility has instrumentation for analytical ultracentrifugation, microcalorimetery, CD, etc., as well as a Protein Interaction Core Facility housing five BIACORE instruments. The facility manager, David Myszka, holds the rank of Research Assistant Professor and is a world authority on biosensor studies. The largest equipment request is for a second analytical ultracentrifuge, a Beckman XL-I, to supplement the XL-A currently used at capacity. This expenditure, while significant, seems justified since the instrument would serve four of the five component projects. Overall, the facilities, their cost-effectiveness, and the quality of service appear to be excellent.